


Turn Evil Into Good

by CiamaraHale



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempted Sexual Assault, Brotherhood, Concubines, Divine providence, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendships to marriage relationships, I added another surname on their names its necessary, King Lan Xichen, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Operation : let the Bride wait on the altar instead of the Groom, Princes & Princesses, Sisterhood, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Weddings, mentions of killing, mentions of sexual harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiamaraHale/pseuds/CiamaraHale
Summary: The 3 selected Princes from Darkness kingdom is tasked by their father, the King of Darkness Kingdom to taint the purity of 3 certain Princesses from light kingdom in order to loose the favor given to them by a certain God.To do this the Princes must seduce the Princesses so that they can carry out the plan. Will they be able to seduce the Princess' or are  they the ones who's gonna be seduced instead?
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián, Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All lovely leaders](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+lovely+leaders).



> Hello there! Happy New years day to all! May God bless you this year as well!

There are two Kingdoms in the Spirit Country. It is called the Darkness Kingdom and the Light Kingdom. So far, the 2 Kingdoms have been peaceful for 40 years. 

  
But then King Jin Guangshan, the King of the Darkness Kingdom, started to envy the prosperity of the Light Kingdom. Especially when he heard how a certain God have blessed them and given them favor. 

  
He summoned a spy to investigate the matter. The spy reported that the God have blessed the Kingdom because of the Purity of the 3 Princesses. 

  
Upon hearing this, the King summoned 3 of his sons. They are the most handsome, quick witted and intelligent among the 7 sons of the King. 

  
" My sons! The Light Kingdom's 6 month indoctrination is fast approaching and I want all of you to join it. While you are there, I have a task for you. "

  
The sons, even though all they felt was disdain for their Father, they responded neutrally. 

  
" Understood your Majesty. What would the task be?" Jin Luo Binghe, the 7th Prince asked

  
" I want you to taint the Purity of certain 3 Princesses from the Light Kingdom. Their purity is the reason why a Certain God favored their Kindom! After their purity is tainted, they will loose their prosperity and that God will withdraw His favor and he'll eventually give me His favor instead hahaha!" 

  
" Forgive me for saying this your Majesty, but our Kingdom is also prosperous and we have good relationship with the Light Kingdom, wouldn't this action cause conflict and feud when their King hears this?" Jin Wei Ying, the 6th Prince asked. 

  
" My son, that is part of the task! You need to ensure that the King will not find out. Even if he finds out, who cares about relationships?! As long as I am the only one who's gonna be the most powerful King in the land, I am willing to give up anything! " 

  
The sons scowled inside. Their Father has been vile and cruel. Who knew he can also be jealous, too. 

  
" Your Majesty, please think this through. Relationship is still the most important. " Jin Hua Cheng, the Fifth Prince pleaded. 

  
" I've already thought this through. Everything I did. It's never recongnized!"

  
'It's because your ways are full of injustice and cruelty. How would you expect people to respect you?' The Princes' thought. 

  
" It is all Lan Xichen this, Lan Xichen that! I've hated that Lan Xichen for years. All I hear is how kind, how good, how prosperous, how powerful he is blah blah blah! Pah!"

  
" Your Majesty.."

  
" Don't say anymore! Do it or your mothers will pay the price!"

  
The sons scowled even more on the inside though their faces are blank. They really don't want to take any orders from their Father anymore. But the last time they disobeyed, he punished their mothers by whipping them and sent them into the cold palace. He even lowered their mothers ranks, since they are high ranking concubines.

  
" Worry not my sons! If you accomplish what I commanded you, I will surely reward you handsomely. I may even return your mothers ranks, even higher and reward them too! Hahaha"

The king laughed and thought, after they loose their prosperity, he will come and enslave everyone in the Light Kingdom, especially Lan Xichen.


	2. Chapter 2

" Princesses, 3 Princes' from Darkness Kingdom will join this 6 month indoctrination this year. They are the youngest among the sons of King Jin Guangshan. We have been friends with the King for years. I entrust them to your care as you 3 will be the ones who's gonna lead in surpervising the indoctrination this year. " King Lan Xichen, sitting at his throne declared to his 3 sisters.

  
" Yes, your Majesty. " the 3 Princesses replied and bowed. 

  
The King smiled.

  
" I'm sure you'll do well on your first time. Just like your elder sisters. " 

~~~~

Inside the carriage, 3 Princes' are discussing something. 

  
" There are 5 Princesses in the Light Kingdom. The 2 eldest are already married. So that leaves the youngest 3. " Jin Luo Binghe said to his brothers

  
 **The list** :

  
**First princess: Lan Wen Qing**

  
**Second Princess: Lan Luo Mian**

  
**Third Princess: Lan Xie Lian**

  
**Fourth Princess: Lan Shen Yuan**

  
**Fifth Princess: Lan Zhan Ji**

  
The Princes have never met the youngest 3 Princesses despite their close relationships with the neighboring Kingdom. They only met the 2 elder sisters since they would sometimes join their Eldest Brother, which is King Lan Xichen, during banquets for formalities. 

  
" How should we pick?"

  
" Let's just go there and pick for ourselves Hahaha!"

  
" Alright. Now, how about we discuss the 'Tainting Operation' Plan?" 

  
" Man, we are really doing this, huh.."

  
" Yeah. Our mothers will pay the price if we disobey him. That bastard!"

  
The 3 of them scowled then sighed. 

  
" Alright brothers! There's no use in dwelling on this! Let's just go and plan how to move right now!"

  
" Okay. So, there's two ways to taint a person. It can be in the physical aspect and the Spiritual aspect. "

  
"That's right! We should start with physical aspects then. Spiritual aspects can be deep haha. "

  
" I agree. But before all that, we need to be friends with them first. And when we have their trust, we can carry out the Tainting plan. "

  
" Should we make them fall for us? People say, when a person falls in love, they can never say no to the person they're in love with."

  
" Good idea Binghe! I think it's much easier that way, yes?"

  
" With our handsome looks and charm, it should be easy to make them fall for us haha"

  
" Hmm.. Yeah, but I think we should start by making friends with them." 

  
" Alright Hua ge!" Wei Ying and Binghe said in unison.

~~~~

Every young nobles from prominent families who attended the indoctrination are currently standing in front of the King 's throne including the 3 princes from Darkness Kingdom. The King stood from his royal seat. The 3 princesses are beside the King's throne standing as well. 

" Greetings, Young Princes' and young nobles. Ladies and gentlemen!

The Light Kingdom is honored to have all of you here. May you gain more wisdom and knowledge in this conducted indoctrination here in our Kingdom.

The 3 Princesses, which are my youngest sisters will be the one to supervise you this year. " King Lan Xichen declared from his throne. 

  
" The indoctrination will start tomorrow. So today, you may have a rest. Have a blessed day everyone!"

All the nobles attending the indoctrination have their own rooms. But the 3 Princes' are currently in the 6th Princes' room.

  
" As expected from King Xichen's sisters! They can rival an angels beauty! haha"

  
" Father is right. I think it's their purity who made a God bless them. See that holy aura surrounding them? That must be it. Haha." 

  
" I agree. Too bad we that we need to taint them."

  
" Yeah. Too bad.."

~~~~

At 5 am in the morning, the indoctrination started. 

  
"I can't do this! 5 ams just too early!"

  
" Wei ge, we need to be good boys here. How can we get their attention and get their good side if we do hateful things?"

  
" But 5 am arghh.."

" Good morning everyone. I am Lan Xie Lian. These are my sisters Lan Shen Yuan and Lan Zhan Ji. We will be supervising you, as what the King said yesterday. I hope we all get along. " Lan Xie Lian said and the 3 sisters bowed. The nobles and princes also bowed in return. 

" Today, we will start the indoctrination with...."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princes have decided which princess to pick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! May God bless your day! Don't forget to pray!🌝

After the class, Luo Binghe decided to walk around. It's been 3 days since the start of the lessons. He find it interesting and boring at the same time. As he walked, he saw Lan Shen Yuan walking elegantly with an air of aloofness towards his direction. When they are close enough, they exchanged greetings. 

  
" Good afternoon Princess. " He said with a bright smile.

  
" Good afternoon, 7th Prince. I hope you're faring well in your stay here." She replied and covered half of her face with her fancy fan. 

  
" Sure am. By the way, call me Jin Luo Binghe or Binghe. I'm gonna stay here for a few months anyway. Don't want to be a stranger. " 

  
" Alright. Only if you call me Lan Shen Yuan or Shen Yuan as well. " 

  
Luo Binghe smiled wider than before. 

  
In the Fencing ground, Lan Xie Lian is seen practicing with her sword alone. She's wearing a white fencing suit that is hugging her body. She wore no helmet. 

The 3rd princess strikes into the air gracefully as if she's dancing. As she turned around to thrust the sword, as if she's thrusting it into an enemies heart, a body suddenly appeared in front of her. Thankfully she stopped before she could hurt the person. She looked up to see who the person is. 

  
" 5th prince! I apologize. I almost hurt you. Are you alright?" She said looking worried then she lowered her sword. 

  
"I'm fine. You have good strikes." Jin Hua Cheng replied complimenting her while smiling a bit. His hands clasped behind his back.

  
" Thank you. It's my Father who taught me this. " she said smiling though a bit sad at the thought of his father who already passed away. It it why their brother Xichen became a King at a very young age. Their Mother , the queen and their Father the King, died due to an assasination while they are sleeping at night. 

" I apologize. I heard about what happened with your mother and father. "

  
" Oh! No need to apologize. That happened a long time ago anyway. "

  
" Alright. But let me tell you this though, the next time, you should not lower your guard and thrust immediately. What if it's an assasin standing in front of you?"

  
" But it's not! Besides, my default is not to kill but to be alert and on guard. I don't want to kill an innocent person just because I'm afraid of getting killed first. " The princess replied with a gentle smile. 

  
" Your principle is quite impressive." 

  
" It's what the Father taught us. "said the Princess still smiling.

  
Jin Wei Ying is currently sitting on the green fields just around the Kingdom. He's telling some stories to several noble ladies who also attended the indoctrination. 

  
Then when he turned his face to the right, he saw the 5th Princess standing, while looking at them. Then he watched her turn away from them and walked towards the hall. The ladies with him also saw the Princess because they followed his line of sight. 

  
" Neh neh Prince Wei, do you have a crush on the Princess?" 

  
" He does tease the Princess during class almost all the time!" 

  
The ladies giggled. 

  
" Yeah, do you Prince Wei? I'm sure you'll make a great pair." 

" Hahaha" 

  
" The Princess is really beautiful! "

  
" I agreeee. She's the most beautiful among her sisters. "

  
" Have mercy on us mortals. "

  
Wei Ying just laughed at them and suddenly stand up. The ladies looked up at him. 

" Is Prince Wei actaully going to follow the Princess? You must really have a crush on her" the ladies giggled again.

  
" I do hahaha. Now let me go and court my Princess! Ja neh!" Prince Wei made a gesture of salute to them and run towards where the 5th Princess went. He heard a faint cheer from the ladies. He laughed and smiled wider. 

Jin Wei Ying slowed down from his run and started to walk along the hall where the Princess went. He can't say he has a crush on the princess. He just agreed with the ladies so they'll let him go. Wei Ying teases her during class because she's fun to tease with. 

  
Wei Ying turned and suddenly, he heard a wonderful melody being played. He followed the tune and he was led into a room.   
'Must be the music room.' He thought.   
Then walked towards the room and opened the door slowly. 

  
He took a peak to look who's playing the melody. There, he saw the Princess playing her quqin. She is sitting on an expensive mat, looking like a perfect picture of grace.

He didn't know what mesmerized him the most. Is it the tune or the princess who's looking so serene? Maybe both. 

  
He grinned and opened the door wide. When he opened the door, a noise was heard causing the the tune to halt and the Princess looked up to see what caused the noise. She saw the Prince and she felt irritated.

  
" Hi there! I just heard a wonderful melody and was curious of who's playing! Figured it was you! Wow! I didn't know you play quqin. "  
The prince said and started walking towards her. His hands clasped behind his back. 

  
" Stop. " The Princess spoke still sitting. 

  
Wei Ying stopped walking. 

  
" Turn around. " 

  
" Why.." 

  
" Turn around. Go away" 

  
Wei Ying laughed out loud. The Princess frowned. 

  
" Hahaha. You're really.. Hahaha" he continued laughing while holding his stomach. 

He laughed for a moment then he calm down. And continued to walk towards her. 

  
" My, my, is this how a Princess treats a Prince from another Kingdom? What will the King do if he heard this mistreatment hmm?" He said, bending down towards her and now their faces are close towards each other. 

  
'She really has beautiful eyes. It's golden and.. It seems like she's speaki...' Wei Ying thought and the Princess looked away. 

  
' Hmm. The shy type.'

  
" Not mistreating. It is not proper to be alone with a man in a room. " 

  
" Oh I see! You should have said it sooner Lan Zhan!" the princess looked at him wide eyed and then frowned again. 

  
" Don't call me that. Not close. "

  
" But I consider you as my close friend so I'll call you Lan Zhan and you call me Jin Wei Ying or Wei Ying! I'll see you around then! My Princess!" he said and then winked at her before turning and walking away. 

The princess looked behind his back clenching her fist. 

At night, the brothers are once again in Jin Wei Ying's room.

" I have decided who to choose!" Wei Ying exclaimed and smiled widely. His brothers looked blankly at him. 

  
" Why are you looking at me like that?"

  
" Wei ge, it's already obvious to us, to everybody rather, about which princess you would choose. "

  
" Agreed. You tease her almost every moment of the class Wei Ying. You might just shout as well that you have a big fat crush on her." 

" But I just did that cause she's fun to tease with!" 

  
"Whatever you say Wei Ge. Today, I met Shen Yuan. I guess I'll pick her. "

  
" Alright. That means, I get to pick Xie Lian. "

  
" That settles everything then!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Have a blessed day today!

In the indoctrination, instead of the Princesses supervising, it is only the pprincesses' assistants who supervised the nobles this time. They said that the Princess are not available for the next 3 days. 

After lunch, Jin Hua Cheng walked around aimlessly. He's pondering about what the princesses' could possibly be doing in their absence for 3 days. 

  
" Hua ge! " 

  
Hua Cheng turned towards the voice. He saw his brothers run slowly towards him. 

  
" What is it?" 

  
" I sent Mobei to find where the Princesses went. He found out that they went to a certain temple called Methuselah. They stay there 3 days in a month. What they do there is to inquire to who they call the 'Father'. "

  
" Your Majesty, the Princesses has arrived. " Meng Yao, the King's eunuch told him. 

  
" Let them in." 

  
Then the Princesses entered after they have given entrance. The servants went outside at the King's command. 

  
" My sisters. Thank you for your service. How is your inquiry? " the King said smiling but he felt worried as he saw her sisters looking distraught . 

  
" Did something happened ? Is it bad news? You seem distraught." 

  
" Brother, the Father has sent us a warning. " Lan Zhan Ji told her brother. 

  
" A warning? What is it? A - Zhan, did you see?"

  
" Zhan ji-mei saw a vision about a whirlwind. A strong one. It came to our kingdom and devoured us. "

  
It is Lan Xie Lian who answered to her brothers question.

  
The King went silent for a moment then spoke. 

  
" Did the Father tell you when this will come? Or about why?" 

  
" It is unclear, brother. " Lan Shen Yuan replied to her brother.

  
" I see. Thank you. You may rest now and recuperate. "

  
" Yes brother."

" I heard that the Princesses are already here yesterday! How come its still the assistants supervising us earlier?!" 

  
" Let's just ask their personal maids." 

  
" Wait brothers." 

  
" What is it Binghe ?" 

  
" I forgot to tell you. Mobei, also wrote to me that during their 3 days in the temple, they dont eat or drink anything. They must still be recuperating right now seeing they haven't eaten or drank anything." 

  
" What?! " 

  
" Hmm. This is great. Why don't we use this opportunity to get closer to them by sending them food or medicine or something?" 

  
" Good idea Hua ge!"

  
And so the brothers went and planned what they need to do carefully.

Ban yue, Lan Xie Lian' s personal maid is currently carrying a tray of food for the Princess. While walking, she meet Jin Hua Cheng. 

  
" Hello there. Are you Princess Lan Xie Lian's personal maid?" he asked, though he already knew who she is. 

  
" Yes, your higness. "

  
" Are you sending food to the Princess?"

  
" Yes, 5th Prince. "

  
" Is she okay? I heard she's sick or something?" 

  
" She is well. Just needs to rest. "

  
" Is she really? I want to make sure she's alright. How about I go with you as you send the tray to her? I'm just really worried for her health... " The prince pleaded.

  
Ban yue contemplated but she relented immediately. The Prince seems sincere. 

  
Together they walked towards the Princess room. There are two guards standing outside. The guards opened the door after they heard the Princess' answer to let them come in. Then Banyue and the prince entered.

  
As Jin Hua Cheng walked inside, he saw the Princess sitting on her bed wearing a white silk night gown and her usual elegant bun is nowhere to be found. Her long wavy hair flowing down her shoulders and back. She looks beautiful. Her lower body is covered with blanket.

  
" Ban.. 5th prince!" the princess exclaimed due to her surprise as she saw the prince enter her room.

  
" I apologize, your highness. He said he's worried for your health. I let him in since he seems sincere. "

  
" It's fine Ban Yue. 5th Prince, thank you for being worried for my health. But I am well now. I just need a bit more rest. Nothing serious. " she said smiling.

  
" Im glad to see you're well. I became a bit worried since, you're still not present to supervise earlier. Even when I heard you already came back from your journey yesterday. "

  
" Ah. I apologize. But worry not! We three will continue supervising tomorrow. That's a promise" the princess said smiling all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to pray!👀😇


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin Luo Binghe is in his usual let-me-cook-for-my-A-yuan-self while Jin Wei Ying be like, I wanna kiss that cheek👀👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! May you have a blessed day ahead!

Lan Shen Yuan is currently reading a book when she heard a knock. She put the book aside. 

  
" Come in. "

  
The door opened and Ning Yingying her personal maid came holding a tray of food in her hands. The princess is surprised to see the other person following behind her. 

  
" Your highness. The 7th prince is here. He came to check on you. " 

  
" I apologize if I am disturbing your rest. My heart just can't be at rest when I didn't see you supervising us earlier. You have been a great mentor and guide to us. And I am grateful for everything I have learned from you and your sisters. "

  
" That's right your highness! He even insisted to cook this for you. " Ning yingying said and giggled. 

  
" Young miss, I thought I told you not to tell her about that." the prince said blushing.   
Lan Shen Yuan get her fan to cover her smile while looking at Ban yue and the Prince's exchange. 

  
" Binghe. I am well now. And thank you for your compliment. You're a good student as well. Together with your brothers. You don't have to do this. But I'm grateful for your thoughtfulness. " 

Lan Zhan Ji is currently standing near her window feeling irritated on the inside when she saw the 6th prince enter her room holding a tray in his hand instead of her personal maid. Her personal maid is following the Prince from behind. 

  
" Lan Zhan! I heard you've returned yesterday but then you weren't there to supervise earlier! I can't help getting worried! Are you sick ?" the prince said as he put the tray on the table then walked towards where she was standing. 

  
" Not sick. Need rest. " she said looking at him.

  
" I see.! That's great to hear then! Did you know how much I missed you? 3 days without you feels like hell! " he said and sat down on Lan Zhan's bed since the bed is also close to where they are standing. 

  
Lan Zhan frowned. Her heart is beating fast at what she heard. Ah Qing, Lan Zhan's personal maid giggled. 

  
" Do not joke. " she replied and looked outside the window again just like what she was doing before her maid and Wei Ying entered the room.

  
" It's true your highness! When you weren't here, he keeps on asking me where you went and all " Ah Qing said delighted.

  
"That's right! How could I joke about this?! I truly missed you, Lan Zhan. You are the only reason why I can keep goin..."

  
" Out!" Lan Zhan can't take it anymore and uttered the words quite loud looking at Wei Ying. Her irritation is seen in her normally stoic face.

  
" Huh?" 

  
" Ah Qing, send the prince out. His business is done. " 

  
Ah qing's face looked awkward. 

  
" Apologies 6th prince, but you heard what her highness said." 

  
" I understand! But how mean Lan zhan! I came worried and .."

  
" Guards. " she said warning him.

  
" Alright! I'll go! No need to call the guards! Get well soon though, my beloved!" he said standing up, walked close to Lan Zhan and kissed her right cheek.   
The two girls present went wide eyed and Wei Ying laughed as he walked fast towards the door, his hands clasped behind his back and went out. 

" I.. Your highness .." Ah Qing started but the princess raised a hand to stop her. 

  
" Forget it happened. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to pray!😀


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin Wei Ying gives Lan Zhan Ji a present. I think you all can guess what it is teehee

The 3 brothers went out to hunt at the forest outside the Kingdom. 

  
" Just what did you do to the 5th Princess Wei Ying? She became even more hostile towards you the past days hahaha" Jin Hua Cheng said as he aimed a bird with his bow. 

  
" Yeah. What did you do Wei ge? It will be harder for you to be close to her at this rate. " Jin Luo binghe said as he looked for a target. 

  
Wei Ying smiled wide and touched his lips. His brothers noticed his silence and abandoned their pursuit to look at their brother. They saw him touch his lips.

  
" Don't tell me.. Wei ge, you kissed her on the lips?!"

  
" No! Hahaha Just on the cheek! Did you know? She has a very smooth face. " Jin Wei Ying said smiling like an idiot. 

  
Then Wei Ying noticed two white rabbits. He was reminded of Princess Zhan Ji when he saw them scrunch their nose. He slowly went towards them.

  
" Wei.." 

  
" Shh." 

  
Wei Ying continued his pursuit and caught the rabbits. 

  
" Gotcha!" 

  
" Good job Wei ge! Were going to roast them!" 

  
Wei Ying hugged the rabbits close to him protectively. 

  
" No way! Im gonna give this to Lan Zhan ji! She might forgive me once I give this to her haha" 

  
" Oh! Alright. "

  
" Good luck Wei ying." 

Lan Zhan is currently reading a book when she heard a knock from her window. She stand up and walked towards it. 

  
When she opened it, she was shocked as something bumped on her causing her and the animal? to fall on the floor. She then noticed that it was not a animal but a person as she felt them hug her to support her head from the fall and they're not hairy or furry per se.

  
She pushed the person to look at who they are since his face is hidden above her head. Lan Zhan Ji was even more shocked to see who the person is. 

  
She became speechless and just looked into the persons eyes. The person did the same. It feels like the moment stopped as they looked into each others eyes. The person is Jin Wei Ying. 

  
" Lan Zhan! Im sorry!" 

  
" Move."

  
" Hahaha. Alright! I'm really sorry! Im just afraid you wont let me in so I jumped in immediately and bumped you in the process!" he said as he stand up and lend a hand to Lan Zhan. She didn't take it though and stand up on her own instead. 

  
" What do you want?" She asked swiping a non existent dust from her robes.

  
" What I want.. is you!" He said and grinned michievously.

  
" Wei Ying!"

  
" hahaha alright! Alright! I just want to give you a present. I want to apologize for what I did. When I.. You know.. when I kissed you ...on the cheek! haha" He said as he picked up two wriggling rabbits whom he let go when he hugged Lan Zhan.

  
Lan Zhan's ear blushed when she remembered that day and looked away from him. 

  
" No need. Forget it happened. "

  
" Okay! But were friends now right? Pleasssssseee accept my present. Aren't they cute? " He said and raised them close to Lan Zhan's line of sight. 

  
Lan Zhan looked at it. 

  
" Wild rabbits. " 

  
" Yes! I saw them when me and my brothers went to hunt! You have to accept them or else, I'll roast them! They're tasty you know?" 

  
Lan Zhan snatched the rabbits from Wei Ying's hands and held them protectively. 

  
" No killing." 

  
" Hahaha. It's yours then! I'll go now! I just really want to give that to you! Ja neh!" he said then run towards the window and jumped. Lan Zhan went after him and looked down below. She saw him land gracefully. She felt relief. The distance from her room to the ground is quite high after all and she can't help but worry for his safety. Lan Zhan would not admit that to anyone though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to pray!😊


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin Wei Ying thought he had the upperhand and yet....😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Thank God I finished laundry. Phew😊. Have a blessed day!

A month passed by. The 3 princess and 3 princes' became friends with each other. And along with it, the 3 men started their tainting operation. 

In the afternoon, Jin Hua Cheng and Lan Xie Lian sat on a bench near the fencing ground. They are resting after sparring session with their swords. It's what they usually do on their free time.

  
" Xie Lian, do you drink?" 

  
" Drink what? Wine?" 

  
" Yes. "

  
" I do. Occassionally. Wine is made as a drink for celebration after all. " 

  
" I see. So, you're not afraid it'll taint your body?" 

  
" No, since I drink in moderation. Sometimes only 1 or two wine glass. haha. Wine can taint the body only when you drink too much, I think. "

  
" I see. We should drink together sometime then." 

  
" Alright! But only on occassions or celebrations. Not when were alone."

  
" Why? Afraid I'll do something to you?" Hua cheng said mischievously. Xie Lian blushed. 

  
" No. I trust you. But I don't trust temptations not to lure us." Xie Lian said and looked down. Hua Cheng looked at her. His heart beating fast. 

  
Xie Lian looked back at him.  
" Temptations are everywhere Hua Cheng. We need to watch out and be prepared not to give in to them. " she said with a smile.

  
Lan Zhan is in the library. She's doing her duty and is currently writing a report.   
Wei Ying suddenly entered like a whirlwind carrying a book in his left hand.

  
" Lan Zhan! " 

  
She looked up towards the voice then saw Wei Ying coming. 

  
" Silence." 

  
Wei Ying pouted. 

  
" We're the only people here! Anyways ! I have a book for you! Here!" He said and sat on the table. 

  
Lan Zhan sighed and accepted the book. She opened it. 

  
What she saw made her throw the book away like it burned her. It was a pornography book. Wei Ying who's looking at her, laughed hard and laid down on the table while holding his stomach. 

  
" Wei Ying!" 

  
" Im here ! Hahah" 

  
Lan Zhan closed her eyes and tried to calm her raging heart. She sighed once she calm down. 

  
" Should not read such. It ignites the fire of lust inside." 

  
Wei Ying stopped laughing at what he heard from Lan Zhan. He raised himself and sat on the table once more. Then looked at Lan Zhan. 

  
" How do you know? You haven't even read the content! You only saw the images hahaha."

  
Lan Zhan looked away from him and continued to do what she was doing before he came. Wei Ying smirked. 

  
" Lan zhan, don't tell me you've read these kinds of books before?" 

  
Lan Zhan stood up and started to walk away from him but Wei Ying didn't let her. He moved towards her. Held both of her arms and made her look at him. He's still sitting on the table. Lan Zhan is standing trapped between his legs.

  
" There's no need to be ashamed Lan Zhan! It's normal, yes?" He said mischievously.

  
" No. It makes.. Makes.." She looked away. 

  
" Makes?" He said grinning mischievously. 

  
" Makes one touch themselves. " She said and looked back at Wei Ying. 

  
Wei Ying's heart skipped a beat. This is dangerous. He thought. But he can't stop. He'll just think that this is a great opportunity to seduce her and make her fall in love with him.

  
" Masturbate! That's the term Lan Zhan! Then let me ask, have you done the thing then? " he said softly. 

  
Lan Zhan struggled from his hold but he didn't let her go. 

  
" Let go. "

  
" No! I just want to know! Oh! Do you want me to tell you if I did the thing first? Okay! I'll tell you honestly! I did it many times to count haha. Now your turn! Did you ? Did you?" he said playfully.

  
They looked at each other. It is as if they are magnetized seeing as they haven't looked away. Wei Ying looked at her eyes and then at her lips. He can't help but think, it looks delicious. He wants to taste it. 

  
On the other hand, Lan Zhan felt that she's so tired of all these. Wei Ying have been teasing her so many times. She decided to tease Wei Ying back just once. 

She moved her hand slowly towards Wei Ying's chest. Wei Ying shocked at her touch, loosened his hold on her. 

  
" I did. Before." 

  
She then pushed him and made him lay on the table. Wei Ying's heart started beating fast. Lan Zhan bent down, her face close to his face and her straight long hair flowed to the side as if a curtain covering both of their faces. 

  
" But stopped a long time ago. Can't take the guilt I felt. Don't want to sin against the Father. " she said then caressed his face. 

" Wei Ying, you must be full of the fire of lust since you've done it so many times already." she said in a provocative tone infront of his face. 

Wei Ying laid frozen due to her behavior. Lan Zhan would always shy away from him before. Even when they became friends, she still acts shyly towards him whenever he teases her. He thought he already have the upperhand and yet with what Lan Zhan is doing, he can't help but feel as if some kind of power is binding him. It's as if he's at her mercy right now. 

" I reckon, that you masturbate still. I suggest, you start putting out the fire of that lust..." she said and went to whisper in his ear.   
" before it consumes you. " She then pulled away smirking at his face then walked towards the door of the library and went outside leaving a frozen still Wei Ying with his heart beating like crazy. 

  
Put out the fire....After what you just did?! Do you think I can put this out?! Wei Ying thought. Breathing hard. 

  
"Lan Zhan Ji, you're a dangerous woman. " he said out loud looking at the ceiling of the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serves you right Wei Ying!😄😄
> 
> See you on the next update!  
> Don't forget to pray friends so that you'll not give in to temptations *giggles*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One pair confessed their love to each other. I wonder who it would be😶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rainy morning is the best morning I wanna wake up to😊😊😊. Good morning folks! Hope you have a blessed day!

Wei Ying stared out his window. He still can't believe about what happened in the library yesterday.

  
" Ge... Wei ge!" 

  
Wei Ying come out of his reverie. 

  
" Wei Ying what happened to you? You've been like this ever since yesterday. "

  
" Nothing nothing! Hahaha What are we discussing again?" 

  
" Wei ge.."

  
" Aha ha " Wei Ying laughed awkwardly and scratched his face.

  
" Sigh. If you don't want to tell us, then we'll not force you. "

  
" Thanks guys! So what are we talking about again?"

  
" Alcohol failed since they drink occasionally. Pornography book failed since they have read about it too. "

  
" I know right! Shen Yuan even teased me that we should read it together."

  
" Hahaha"

  
" Guys, we've tried everything. We even tried to make them jealous and envious of each other to corrupt their minds but it also failed. Their bonds as sisters are far too great. "

  
" Nn. We even made them remember painful or hurtful memories to make them emotionally corrupt but then, nothing. They're just so strong mentally, emotionally, spiritually, and such. What else should we do to taint them?" 

  
" Er, sexual intercourse?" 

  
The 3 of them blushed fiercely.

  
" A.. Ahem. Have you asked them if they have done the thing?" 

  
" Well, along the way, I kinda asked Shen Yuan about it. She said she haven't. She wants to be pure until marriage. "

  
" She's a romantic! Hahaha. For someone so cunning as her." 

  
" I know right."

  
" I don't know about Xie Lian yet. But I think she has the same values with her sister. Same goes with Lan Zhan Ji, right Wei Ying?"

  
" Well, I dont know. Hahaha. I hope.. so?" 

  
" What are you saying I hope so? Isn't it obvious that she's pure? "

  
" She does seems like she's never been touched, Wei Ge. With her aloofness and intimidating aura. "

  
" I guess you're right. "

  
They sighed.

  
"I Guess we need to pursue the 'make them fall in love with us' plan. I don't want to rape anyone Hahaha" Wei Ying said and laughed even though it didn't reach his eyes. His brothers also looked forlorn. 

  
The princesses have made a home in their hearts. But they kept it to themselves. They didn't told anyone about it. 

~~~~

  
Lan Shen Yuan and Jin Luo Binghe are having tea in the garden. 

  
" A-yuan, have you ever kissed someone?"  
Shen Yuan paused for a bit from stirring her tea. 

  
" Yes, I have. " She said then continued stirring her tea. 

  
Luo Binghe's heart clenched. He forced a smile.

  
" I see. Your first love?" 

  
" Hmm... I guess." 

  
Luo Binghe chuckled. 

  
" You guess?" 

  
" Nn. " 

  
" Where is he now? Are you still together?" 

  
" What are you talking about ? We didn't even started to have a relationship yet" 

  
" But you said you kissed him. Isn't it because you're together?"

  
" Silly Binghe. You asked if I have ever kissed someone and I said yes. But that didn't mean he kissed me back." 

  
" So he didn't like you in return since, he didn't kiss you back?" 

  
" It's not that. I.. I stole a kiss from him while he was sleeping. " She said and blushed looking at her tea.

  
Jin Luo Binghe burst out laughing even though his heart is hurting. 

  
'She loves him that much huh. Even going so far as to steal a kiss from him. ' he thought. 

  
" Binghe!"

  
" Haha. Apologies A-yuan. I just find it funny. Haha have I met him?" 

  
Shen Yuan just hummed and drink her tea. Luo Binghe smiled fondly at her. Though his heart is really hurting. 

  
Seems like making her fall for me will not work too. But, if she pities me.... 

  
" How nice would it be if it is me." he said looking so sad and looked down on his drink for pitiful drama effect. 

  
Luo Binghe said those words for the sake of the task of making her pity him and making her fall in love with him, but he realized he means what he said more than what he could ever imagine. He sighed in his head.   
Shen Yuan perked up at what she heard looking at him with eyes a tad bit wide. 

  
" What did you just say?" she asked heart beating fast. 

  
Luo Binghe suddenly stand up.

  
" Nothing. I gotta go. See you, A yuan."   
As he turned to walk away, he felt a hold on his garment. He smiled but he didn't turn to look at her.

  
'Seems like it worked.' he thought.

  
" What did you just say?" 

  
" Sigh. I said nothing A-yuan. I don't stand a chance anyway." 

  
" Who says you don't stand a chance?"

  
Binghe turned to look at her. His usual bright smile is nowhere to be found. Only sadness is written on his face. 

  
" You said so yourself. "

  
" Then if you really don't stand a chance, would you just give up?" 

  
" It would be foolish to force one's feelings of love on someone who already has someone in their heart. Don't worry A-yuan. We'll still be friends. Pretend I didn't say anything. " 

  
" I don't want that. I don't wanna be friends with you. "

  
Jin Luo Binghe's face looked even more sad while looking at her.

  
" You'll even deny me that..."

  
" YouaretheoneIkissed!"

  
" What?" 

  
" I said you are the first love! You are the one I kissed!" she said loudly while blushing very hard.

  
Binghe's eyes widened. 

  
" What? It's me? Your first love ? And then You.. you kissed me.. But when?"

  
" Binghe look!" she said then pointed something behind him. He looked at where she was pointing but there are only flowers. Confused, he looked back at her and found no one. He concluded that Lan Shen Yuan ran away. He shook his head smiling widely.   
Even when he felt happy, he can't help but feel bad. He thinks, maybe it's better if she just loved another person instead of him after all. 

  
'If she knows everything one day, she'll surely get hurt.' Binghe thought and sat down once again at where he sat before. 

  
"Arghh! Damn this life! " He said out loud and slammed his fist at the table.

  
~~~  
Darkness Kingdom  
"It's already 3 months! Why is nothing happening?! The Light Kingdom is still prosperous! Even more prosperous than before! Are my sons dilly dallying?!"

  
" Your Majesty, the spy whom you sent to watch their backs reported that your sons may have had feelings for the princesses. I think it may be the reason why they are hesitant to carry on with their task." Su she, the King's Enuch told the king.

  
" Feelings? What feelings?! Hah! Foolish children! Useless! If that is so, then let me handle things myself! Call my 3 eldest sons!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where Lan Shen Yuan kissed Jin Luo Binghe👀... Uhmmm
> 
> Dont forget to pray!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oopss! Someone saw what Lan Zhan did. ..last summer (haha just kidding)
> 
> And also there's bad news😳😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon folks! Have a blessed day ahead!

" Yuan-mei, I noticed you've been avoiding the 7th Prince these days. Did something happened?" 

  
Shen Yuan blushed though her face is still aloof. Right now the 3 of them are in the library. They are currently checking the papers after the class earlier.

  
" I saw him looking so sad about your treatment towards him. " 

  
Shen Yuan sighed and stopped what she's doing then told them what happened. 

  
Xie Lian covered half of her face with her hand trying to hold her laugh while Lan Zhan Ji calmly drank her tea. Her eyes twinkling. 

  
" Don't laugh at me. We haven't inquired the Father about husbands yet. " 

  
" If that is so, you shouldn't have told him about your feelings." Xie Lian said smiling gently. 

  
" I.. He just. He looked so sad. I can't help but feel bad. " 

  
" I see. Just tell him the truth then. " 

  
" I'll try. " She said looking repentant for a moment then her face turned mischievous.   
"At least that's the only thing I did. " She said and looked towards Lan Zhan who's looking down checking the papers. But they know that she's listening. 

  
" Hm? Why?" Xie Lian asked looking at Lan Zhan too. 

  
" Our Zhan Ji mei here..." Lan Zhan perked up at the call of her name. 

  
" was very naughty. "

  
Lan Zhan suddenly felt alarmed. 

  
" Last wednesday, while I was on my way to the library .. " 

  
Then Shen Yuan told Xie Lian how she saw Lan Zhan pushed Wei Ying on the table and heard everything that was said and done.  
Xie Lian gasped and covered her mouth. Lan Zhan's ear blushed. 

  
" Oh my goodness! She did?"

  
" She did. I'm proud of her. " Shen Yuan said looking smug. 

  
" Yuan-mei!" 

  
" Hahaha. It's fine to loosen up sometimes Lian-jie. Besides, it served him right! He's been teasing Zhan-mei so many times. "

  
Xie Lian sighed. " You know revenge is not good Yuan."

  
" Haha I apologize. " 

  
" Apologies San-jie. " Lan Zhan said looking down. 

  
" It's fine Zhan-mei. What's done is done. Just don't do it again alright? Provocation only leads to destruction.   
Dear sisters, we must remind ourselves to be very careful at all times so that we will not get trapped on fleshly desires. " 

  
"Yes San jie." The younger ones said in unison.

~~~~

  
" This is bad." Jin Luo Binghe said looking worried. The 3 of them are in Wei Ying's room.

  
" What is it Binghe?"

  
" I received a letter from Sha Hua Ling earlier. She's the one I ordered to spy on Father while were away.   
The letter wrote that Father is angry since nothing has happened badly in the Light Kingdom over 3 months. He's getting impatient so he's sending our elder brothers to do our job. " 

  
They then remembered how vile their elder brothers can be. They are also womanizers and have no respect for women. For once in their life they finally felt fear crept into their hearts. 

  
" But we still have 3 months to go! "

  
" We should not be surprised Wei Ying. Y ou know how easily he changes his mind" 

  
Wei Ying clenched his fist. 

  
" As if I'd let anyone touch Lan Zhan!" 

  
" But Wei ge, if we defy father, our mothers will pay the price.."

  
" So?! Are you just gonna let your sorry excuse of a brother touch Shen Yuan?! Don't deny it Binghe! I know how you look at her! "

  
"Of course not! I will never let them! But our moms.. " Luo Binghe said then facepalmed. Wei Ying punch the wall near him while muttering curses. 

  
They went silent for a bit until Wei Ying suddenly have an idea and spoke. 

  
" Wait, I have an idea!" 

  
The two of them looked at him.

  
" What is it?"

  
" What if we write to our moms! Tell them to visit us since we miss them but it is only an excuse to free them from that place! They dont like it there anyways."

  
" Good idea!"

  
" I agree. "

  
" Right! Then we'll just tell them everything once they get here. "

  
" And then what? "

  
" Then we go tell King Lan Xichen everything. If we get punished, then so be it. "

~~~~

The 3 Princes are currently kneeling on the floor before the King's throne. They told the King about their father's true intentions of sending them here and revealed their father's plan. 

  
" I see. But why tell me this? Aren't you afraid of committing treason to your Kingdom?" King Lan Xichen asked calmly after hearing what the Princes told him. 

  
" Your majesty, we're tired of every command our father have ordered us. We've been tasked to kill people, steal others position, and destroy lives when in the beginning we just want to live freely with our mothers. " Jin Luo Binghe said. 

  
" Is that really all? Nothing to do with my sisters at all?" he smiled teasingly. 

  
The 3 brothers blushed. 

  
" It's the most unexpected thing that happened to us, Your majesty. We are tasked to taint them, but it turns out that we are the ones who's being purified by them instead. " Jin Hua Cheng said and smiled. 

  
" That's right! We've lived in a cold cruel place with no salvation! But then we found salvation here because of them! Because they let us see that we can live normally again, like before our father saw us as his weapons. " Jin Wei Ying said scowling afterwards. 

  
" But I guess we can thank him too! If not because of his jealousy towards you, your majesty, we would not have met your sisters Hahaha" 

  
" That's what love does to you. To us. " The King said looking outside the window, towards the sky serenely. 

  
The boys agreed in their hearts. 

  
" The Father has once again turned evil into a good thing, I see. " he said turning to look at the boys and smiled at them.

" Your majesty, feel free to punish us. We did come here with evil intentions towards your sisters. But please let us put our mothers to safety first. " 7th prince said and then they bowed low to the ground. 

  
" Gentlemen. Please rise." The men raise from their bowing. Still kneeling to the floor.   
"For what you have done, I shall surely punish you for it. But not now. I feel that after this, there will be great conflict that will come. As you have said, your brothers will come to do the job you can't do. I need you to guard their actions while they're here. "

  
" Yes, Your majesty. " 

  
"Worry not about your mothers. I will give them shelter here in the Kingdom. "

  
" Really?!" " Many thanks, Your Majesty!" 

  
They said and bowed again.

  
" And boys, I'm glad you've found salvation here. Truly, truly, the Father has planned everything well. " 

  
The men felt their eyes sting. They didn't understand why. 

  
In that same night, after their conversation with the King, 3 men in black entered the palace. Holding the location of the 3 princesses room. 

  
" Hahahaha! Who needs tomorrow when I can have my way with a princess today!"

  
" Yeah right 2nd brother!" 

  
" Hahaha let me have the 5th princess! She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to pray!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princesses have been subjects to attempted sexual assault. There's a revelation and Lan Zhan's trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! I pray your doing well in life!

At night, every person in the light kingdom is asleep except the guards. In Lan Xie Lian's room, a person covered in all black entered through her window. 

  
He then slowly went down on the floor and closed the window. The person scanned the room to find the princess. As he found her, his face turned into one that is full of lustful intent then walked towards her bed. 

  
" My, how beautiful this maiden can be! Father is the best! " He said as he looked at her tracing her figure with his eyes.   
As the person, reached out to touch her, it suddenly thundered very hard. He was startled.

  
" What a little thunder sh**! " 

  
He calmed down then continued his pursuit. But before he can touch her a great mighty wind blew hard and the window is opened.

  
" What the!" 

  
The person, held on to a pillar near the princess' bed but then the wind blew even harder and he was pushed to the ground.   
" Sh** sh**this wind is full of sh**!" 

  
The person tried to stand up but then he was again pushed by the great wind, resulting to him being pushed to the wall, his head bumped hard, making him faint. Now he lays on the floor unmoving. 

  
The princess suddenly woke up at the noise. The wind started to cease from blowing hard. She arose seeing that her window was opened. 

  
But before she went to close her window, she noticed a person lying on the floor. She immediately get her sword under her pillow then walked towards the person.

  
Suddenly, her doors opened revealing her two guards. 

  
" Princess, we heard something! Are you alright?" 

  
" Mu Qing, Feng Xin, I'm fine." 

  
" Sh**! Someone got in?!" Feng Xin said as he saw the person lying on the floor. 

  
" Feng Xin, language. "

  
" Forgive me Princess. "

  
"Sigh. Go get him and put him in prison. I'll question him tomorrow when he wakes up. " 

  
" Understood. But you must not sleep here alone after what happened. " 

  
" Mn. I will go to one of my sisters room. " 

  
~~~~

Lan Xie Lian walked towards Shen Yuan's room. As she is nearing where her room is located, she noticed that the door is open. She walked faster. 

  
" Yuan - mei!"

  
She then saw Shen Yuan's two bodguards holding a man. 

  
" What.."

  
" San- Jie, don't tell me, someone entered your room too?!" 

  
The two of them became alarmed. And they said in unison, " Zhan mei!"

  
" Ming Fan, put him in prison. We'll settle this tomorrow. We'll go to Zhan mei's room. "

Then the two of them ran to their sisters room. Lan Zhan Ji's room is quite far from theirs. 

  
" Damn this! Hopefully were mistaken and that no one entered her room. "

  
For once Xie Lian didn't rebuke her sister from cursing. A few moments, they reached close to their youngest sisters room. They saw that the door is also open.

  
" Damn! Someone really got in. Hopefully her trauma didn't act up. "

  
They then reached her room and entered. 

  
" Zhan mei!" 

  
What they saw shocked them. The two guards is holding a body of a person. They saw a sword stuck in his body. The person was dead. 

  
On the other side, they saw Lan Zhan Ji on the floor slumping down. Her face is shocked. Then she turned and saw her sisters. She then started to cry silently.

  
" San-jie, Si-jie, I ..I killed him..sob" then she raised both of her hands and covered her face. 

  
" Killed someone again...sob" 

  
The two sisters heart hurt as they saw their youngest's predicament.

  
" Get that person away from here. "

  
" Yes princess. " 

  
Then they rushed to their younger sisters side. 

  
" Shh... "

  
" He.. Felt him touch me and I.. went and.."

  
" Shh.. Shh. I know A zhan , I know. " 

  
" Killed him. Stabbed his heart..I "

  
" Shh..."

  
They let her cry her hearts out while hugging her and saying some comforting words. 

  
~~~~

  
Early in the morning, Wei Ying walked outside of his room. Today, they're gonna see their moms. He's excited. But first, the King summoned the three of them. He didn't know why so he just went to the direction of the King's palace.

~~~~

When he arrived, his brothers are already there looking distraught. The king is sitting on his throne, frowning. Lan Xie Lian and Lan Shen Yuan are also present. They are standing beside the King's throne. And there are two men in black kneeling on the floor. His heart beats fast as he saw who the two people are.

  
" Oh, if it isn't my handsome brother Wei Ying haha" 

  
" Silence. " The King said as he arose from his seat and went down to stand beside his sisters. 

  
" Now that you're here 6th prince, let us start the discussion. You 3 told me yesterday that your brothers will come tomorrow. Why is it that they have arrived yesterday, harming my sisters at night?"

  
" Brothers? " Lan Xie Lian asked. 

  
The 3 mens eyes went wide. 

  
" Hahaha! That's because we don't dillydally like these idiots here your majesty! We do the job quickly, especially if it's about young beauties like your sisters. Hehe" 

  
" Shut up!" Wei Ying said and punched his brother who spoke.

  
" Enough!" The King uttered displeased. 

  
" Dillydally? What does that mean?" Lan Shen Yuan asked and looked at the brothers. 

  
" Why don't you tell them my brothers. About the real reason why you're really here? To learn the lesson? Pah! Why do they need lessons?! Don't you know that they are the most intelligent brothers among us? That sh** father we have always favor these 3, but now that they've failed to do the job, surely they'll become useless to him too! Pweh!" 

  
" Job? Reason? What is the meaning of this Binghe?" Shen Yuan asked. 

  
The brothers standing didn't speak. They just lowered there heads feeling hateful towards their elder brothers. 

  
" Jin Hua Cheng, speak ." Xie Lian spoke in a cold tone. A tone they have never heard before. 

  
Jin Wei Ying, the ever shameless one of them decided to tell them the truth. Everything but the fact that they fell in love with the Princesses. 

  
The two females face went blank. So different from their usual demeanor. 

  
" I see. Brother, were going ahead. Zhan mei needs us." 

  
Wei Ying perked up. 

  
" Why, what happened to Lan Zhan?"

  
" Don't call her that. And it's none of your business. " Then they started to walk away.

  
" Wait!" Wei Ying was about to follow them, but his brothers stopped him. He has no choice but to turn to the King. 

  
" Your majesty, we really have no idea about their coming here yesterday! Please believe us! " 

  
" I believe you. "

  
" Thank God! But may you tell me what happened to Lan Zhan please" 

  
The King sighed. 

  
" A-zhan was sexually harrassed by our gardener as a child. You see, A-zhan is beautiful even at that state. That may have triggered a lust in that person."

" It's not her fault she's beautiful! " Wei Ying said angrily. His brothers agreed with him. 

  
" I know. But gladly at that time, A-lian and A-yuan saw what the gardener dinner did. and went towards them before he can molest our youngest further.

Yet they were quite far from where the gardener and A-zhan was so they have to run towards them. As they are nearing the location of their pursuit, they saw how A-Zhan reached out for a sickle and thrust it to the gardeners stomach many times.

  
Her elder sisters have to stop her because she seems like she's not stopping anytime now. You can't even see whether she's angry or not. Her face is just completely blank while stabbing the gardener. At that time, she already know how to hold and strike a sword at a young age therefore she knows where to hit the vital points. And the gardener died immediately. " The men looked forlorn and Wei Ying clenched his fist. 

" We thought it would be the last time. But then, A - Zhan started to kill every man who touches her even slightly. The only people she allows to touch her is me and my sisters. " 

  
The men present widened their eyes. 

  
" Hah! I see now why she killed our 2nd brother! That woman is a beast!" 

  
Wei Ying was going to punch his brother again but his brothers stopped him. 

  
" She was 7 at that time. Truth be told, many called her a beast or demon child for what she did. 

We didn't know what to do and so we decided to send her somewhere where in there will be not many people surrounding her. Together with her two elder sisters, A-lian and A-Yuan. We thought she's not gonna change, but then a good samaritan they met there helped A-Zhan overcome her killing intent when someone touches her.

  
It was a long time before she overcame it but she did. She was 18 when they returned here in the Kingdom. "

  
" I see now why we didn't meet with them before."

  
" Yes." 

  
Silence reigned for a moment. 

  
" Your brother entered and attempted sexual assault towards my sister. But since she was a light sleeper, she immediately woke up when she felt someone touch her.

  
A-zhan said she just wants to incapacitate him but she killed him instead. Stabbing him directly to his heart. She can't accept the fact that she killed someone again just because he touched her and it took a toll on her mentally causing her to faint and fall sick. "

The King said and touched his temples to massage it slightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote about Lan Zhan's trauma, I definitely didn't think about Freezing ( anime). It just got into my head hehe
> 
> Don't forget to pray!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!

After their conversation with the King, Wei Ying wanted to speak to Lan Zhan Ji but his brothers reminded him that their mothers are coming. And so they went and meet their mothers first. 

  
Right now, they are in a room having tea and snacks after their mothers greeted and thanked the King for his kindness to their sons.

  
There, the boys also told their mothers about everything that happened. 

  
" That bastard! He even tried to destroy the lives of those poor girls! " Cang se, Wei Ying's mom said scowling.

  
" Sigh. He never change. "

  
" Are you sure about defying your father? He might be feral towards you once he learns you all sold him out. " Binghe's mom said.

  
" Worry not Aunt! King Xichen has provided protection for us. "

  
" Wei ge is right, A niang. There's no need to be afraid. "

  
" I see. He's not angry about your, you know, your kinda evil intentions that's not really yours?"

  
" Well, actually, when we told him about everything, he seems unsurprised. He just spoke something about how 'The Father planned everything well' "

  
" I see. That's good then. "

  
" Yes. But he did command us to do something for him. "

  
"What is it?"

  
" The King felt that father may declare a war once he learns that our brothers are captured and the other one died. He said, we need to report to him when we learn something from the palace. "

  
" Are you all going back there? No way!" 

  
" No. Were not. We have spies in the Darkness Kingdom mom." 

  
" I see! Well, isn't that just great! If he declares a war, let me join the fun! I would want to cut of his di** happily hahahah"   
The boys laugh. 

  
" Cang se! This is not a game!" 

  
" I know Hua sheng. But I've been stuck in that stupid pavilion for years! If not for my son, I would have already escaped or even let him just kill me than continue to stay in the same place where he is! I've been wanting to kill that horny bastard for years!"

  
Cang se is one of the strongest female general in the Darkness Kingdom at a young age. But King Jin Guangshan forced her to become his concubine. She wants to protest at that time but subjects can't do anything but follow the King's command or else, her family will be dead. And her parents are still alive at that time. She can't afford to lose them. Hence, she became a concubine.   
When her parents died of old age, she can't escape either since she already have a son to look after. 

  
" I'm sorry mom. If I hadn't been born..." 

  
" Wei Ying! Stop this nonsense! I hated your Father but I never regretted conceiving and bringing you out into this world. " Cang se said and went to hug her son. 

  
" I should be the one that is sorry! You need to undergo all these things because you want to protect me! But not anymore Wei Ying. We're gonna fight back this time!"

  
~~~~

Lan Zhan Ji is sleeping on the bed. Her 4 sisters are with her watching her sleep.   
" Poor A- Zhan. Just why does this need to happen to her!"

  
" I dont know Er-jie. "

  
" This must be part of the disaster the father has warned us about."

  
" Disaster?"

  
" Yes. And possibly, this is just the stage play of the disaster. "

  
" Sigh. I'm sorry for what you 3 have to go through. If we have been here.."

  
" It's not your fault. You two already have a family to take care of..."

  
" Don't! Stop! Dont touch me! Stop!" 

  
Lan Zhan suddenly shouted. Still lying with her eyes close. She's frowning and moving frantically. Her sisters immediately went to her. 

  
" A-Zhan shh "

  
" San jie! Si jie! Help me! dont want to kill him please... sob" 

  
Xie Lian hugged her. Her sisters crowded her and said some comforting words. 

  
" Shh. Stop. It's done. Wake up A Zhan. Zhan mei"

  
Lan Zhan hugged her sister back. She opened her eyes. Her face full of tears. 

  
" San jie..*sob.."

  
" Shh. It's fine now. Get her water please. "

  
" Here A-Lian. "

  
" Many thanks Da Jie. Here A-zhan drink this first. "

  
Then she drink the water. 

  
Her sisters sat on her bed. Shen Yuan fanned her while Xie Lian wiped her tear streaked face after she drank water. She's still crying silently. 

  
She looked wasted but she still look beautiful nonetheless.

  
Then she turned and saw her two eldest sisters. 

  
" Da jie, Er jie you're here. " 

  
" Mn. Were here. You're gonna be alright A-zhan."

  
" But I killed him. Killed him" she said sniffling. 

  
" You just defended yourself A zhan. "

  
" Could have just made him faint. But. Killed him instead. The Father won't forgive me this time."

  
" Hah! Serves him right! If it were me, I'll cut his off his d***."

  
" A-yuan!" "Yuan-mei!" 

  
" Why didn't you cut off the d*** of the person who came into your room then?"

  
" Da jie! Not you too!"

  
" Apologies. "

  
" Sigh. You two are not helping. "

  
Then suddenly, they heard a tiny laugh. They looked at Lan Zhan and saw her mouth open a bit. 

  
" Many thanks sisters. But, the Father may not forgive me for this. "

  
" Pah! What lies! "

  
" Da jie's right Zhan mei. Surely the Father will forgive you for what you did. For He knows in your heart, you do not wish to kill the person. "

  
" That's right! Besides, the Father is not surprised with anything. He already knows what you, what we all do rather, before we do it. " 

  
" Yeah. Also, yesterday may just be the day that bastard is destined to die "

  
" Sigh. A-yuan..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to pray!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men reached out to say what they need to say. How will the two women respond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! I hope you have a blessed day ahead!

" I gathered you here because the King of the Darkness Kingdom has declared war to us. " King Lan Xichen declared to his subjects. 

  
The people present consists of the 3 Princes and Wei Ying's mother, the 5 princesses and several generals of the Kingdom. 

  
" How could he get angry about his son being killed? Isn't it their fault for being evil? " Lan Wen Qing said feeling a bit irritated from where she was standing beside the King together with her sisters. 

  
" Da jie, it's clear he just wants to find an excuse to destroy our Kingdom. Hence he declared this war. He's been jealous of brother for years according to his 3 sons who sold him out." 

  
" 3 sons? The 3 who are present here right now? "

  
"Yes. "

  
" The same 3 that is also the first ones that was sent here to taint our younger sisters? " Lan Wen Qing said loud enough so that her younger sisters will hear her. Lan Luo Mian giggle. 

  
"Yes. They were sent to seduce our sisters to taint them but they were the ones who have been seduced instead..." Lan Luo Mian said and giggled even more when she saw their 3 younger sisters glare at their direction. 

  
" I also heard from brother that those boys said they were being purified because of the love they felt for our sisters. "

  
" Sadly our Mei mei 's have ignored their love. Even though they felt the same for them."

  
" It is sad indeed. Their could have been a budding romance.. "

  
" Da jie!" "Er-jie!" the 3 shouted. They just can't take their elder sisters teasing anymore. Causing the people around them to look at their direction. The 3 blushed. 

  
" Apologies bro- Your majesty. You may continue. " The Eldest of the sisters uttered.

  
The elder sisters have always been like this. Teasing their younger sisters when they have the opportunity to tease them.

  
The King just smiled and shook his head at his sisters even though he was interrupted while he was instructing the people present. He heard their exchange since they are close to where he was standing. He can't help but be amused. Then he continued speaking. 

  
" It will be a few weeks from now. We have to prepare and be ready for battle. " 

  
" Understood your majesty!" They said in unison. 

~~~~

" You're dismissed. " Lan Xie Lian said as they finished practicing swordsmanship for the day. They have been practicing extra hard for the coming war. 

Lan Xie Lian became the next leader of the swordsmen after her Er jie, Lan Luo Mian got married and retired. But now that the war has come, her sister decided to join back as her assistant. 

  
As the people started to get fewer, her sister suddenly exclaimed. 

  
" Oh! If it isn't the 5th prince! Good thing were done here! "

  
Lan Xie Lian 's heart started beating fast. She clenched the sword she's currently holding but didn't turn towards where her sister is looking. She can see the Prince from her peripheral view though. 

  
She started to wave her sword as if practicing again. 

  
" Lian-mei, I'll go on ahead!" her sister said with a teasing voice. Xie Lian never gets angry with her sister, but today, she can't help but want to strangle her. 

  
She pretended she heard nothing and continued practicing with her sword. She striked, and striked into the air hard. 

  
" Apologies 5th prince but as you can see, I'm still practicing. " she said still striking when she felt him approach her.

  
Hua Cheng knows she just wants to avoid him. It's been days since they last spoke due to what happened. 

  
" Really? Let me join you then. " 

Hua Cheng, unsheathed his sword and faced Xie Lian.

  
" Wha.."

  
" Let me fight with you." then he positioned himself in a calm manner. 

  
" Fine. " Xie Lian said and then attacked with no warning. 

  
She's really angry. He thought. When they spar before, she would always give warning first. Definitely not like this. 

  
He went outbalanced for a bit but started to strike after he regained balance. He smirked.   
They attacked each other with their swords, not as friendly as they used to strike each other. Yet it still looks like two lovers dancing in a love quarrel.

  
The two went on with it for quite long until Xie Lian pointed her sword towards Hua Cheng's neck. She got frustrated. She always wins. She knows he'll always let her win. She can't even get mad at him even if she wants too. 

  
" Why do you always hold back?! Why do you always let me win?! Who do you.." she said as tears started to fall down her cheeks and her hand holding the sword trembled until she let go of the sword with a clang. She's not angry. She's just letting go of her frustrations.  
She then slumped down on the ground. Head bowed low. 

  
".. Think you are" 

  
Hua Cheng's heart hurt as she saw her cry.   
It's true. He always lets her win. He let's her win because this woman has won his heart. She was a helping hand to him, when nobody did. She was the light who shone in his dark pathetic world. 

  
" Me? I am just someone who was saved by you, your highness. 

  
Xie Lian's eyes widened and looked up at him.

"Almost everyone, especially my father, saw me as nothing but a mere weapon. Ordering me to steal, kill and destroy. "

  
She bowed her head again clenching her fist. Tears falling to the ground. 

  
"But I am also thankful to him. Because of his evil intentions, I met you. I was ordered to taint you but I was purified instead. You made me feel again. You made me love you. The first woman who has ever reached my heart. Aside for A niang of course. *chuckles* " He said smiling with sad eyes.

  
" You.. love me?" 

  
Hua Cheng stooped down infront of her. He cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger, making her look at him.

  
" There's no excuse for what I did. I will wait for my punishment. Together with my brothers. But I just need to tell you that yes, I do, love you. 

  
That's the only thing I came here for. Also, I hope you forgive me one day, my princess. " he said and kissed her forehead. He then stood up and walked away. 

  
Xie Lian stayed unmoving, her head bowed to the ground. Tears still falling down from her face. She wants to follow him. Tell him, she already forgave him and that.. She loves him too. But it's not the right time. Not yet. 

~~~~

Jin Luo Binghe is currently outside Lan Shen Yuan's room. He kept coming here from the past days despite their busy schedule due to the preparation for war. 

  
Yet despite coming here, he can't find it in himself to knock or say anything. He decided to change it this time. So he knock. He did it quite loud. 

  
*knock knock knock*

  
" I know you're in there, A-Yuan. But I don't know if you hear me or you're sleeping already. Or maybe you're just pretending to sleep. " He said and chuckled. He then took a deep breath and spoke. 

  
"But I'll just say what I want to say here.   
I want to tell you that I really love you. I didn't lie when I said it should have been me who you love and who you kissed at that time.   
Along the way, I learned to love you. With all your wisdom, intelligence and great sense of humor. Your kindness and your cunning character sometimes. " he said smiling as he remembered their precious moments together. 

  
"You are the one who made me realize that I can still be saved. That I don't need to continue living what my father led me to live. That instead of killing, stealing and destroying others lives and my life, I can live loving others, help them, and be kind to them.   
But then I went and destroy the trust you entrusted to me. So, I will not ask you to forgive me. But please believe me when I say, I really love you. So much. 

  
*Sigh* There, I said it all. I'll go now. Take care, your highness. " he said caressing the closed door as if it is a persons face then walked away from the princess room. 

  
Inside the room Lan Shen Yuan is seen standing with tears flowing down her cheeks. Her back leaning on the door clenching her fist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep going and dont forget to pray folks! 😇


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Zhan Ji and Jin Wei Ying have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! May you have blessed day ahead!

Lan Zhan Ji is in the music room playing her quqin with a soothing melody. With eyes closed. 

  
( soothing melody playing🎶🎶)

A few moments, she felt someone enter and sat down infront of her. She didn't feel any danger from the person so she let them be. Deep down, she felt that she knows who the person is. For only that person has the guts to come near her and declare them to be friends. 

The melody reigned over them for a few minutes. 

When the playing came to an end, Lan Zhan put a hand over her quqin still eyes closed. 

  
" Beautiful as always Lan Zhan!" 

  
She opened her eyes and looked towards the person. She saw Wei Ying smiling though it didn't reach his eyes, just like it always does. Even when he's laughing, there's no joy nor mirth in it. Only plain laughing for the sake of a funny joke. 

" Know now." She said. 

  
'About what we did? But of course her sisters will tell her.' he thought. Heartbeating fast.   
Wei Ying looked in her eyes then looked down. 

  
" I apolo.." he started but then he felt a hand cupping his left cheek. He was surprised and looked up again.

  
" Why your eyes are sad when you smile. No mirth or joy when you laugh."

  
Huh?

  
Wei Ying's eyes started to sting. 

  
" Lan Zhan, what are you talking about?"

  
" Your mom. She told me. How you've lived. I'm sorry. For what you have to go through. Forcing yourself to do what you don't want. "

  
" A-niang.. She' s really.. When?" Wei Ying said smiling.

  
" She approached me the other day. Practicing archery. " She replied then pulled her hand away. Wei Ying can't help missing that warmth. 

" I see. You don't need to apologize though Lan Zhan! I should be the one who needs to apologize! If I just learned how to fight back. But then, I was powerless, we brothers are powerless against our father. But not anymore! Now we're gonna fight him, together! All of us! You me, everyone."

  
" Mn. No need to apologize. Already forgiven. Always forgiven." 

  
" Lan Zhan! Warn a man would you! "

  
" Question." 

  
" Ask away Lan Zhan!"

  
" Are we.. Do you.."

  
" Huh? What is it?"

  
Lan Zhan frowned frustrated that she can't say what she wants to ask.

  
" It's fine Lan Zhan! Take your time! I'm not going anywhere!"

  
" Our friendship.. Don't need to force yourself to be my friend anymore." she said face stoic but her sadness is evident in her eyes. She looked away from Wei Ying. 

  
" Force my .. Lan Zhan! I didn't force myself! I truly want to be friends with you! " 

  
Lan Zhan looked at him again. Wei Ying reached out and put his hands above her shoulders. 

  
" I may have deceived you because of what my father asked me to, but our friendship, it's not a lie! I truly love what we have and I was so afraid you'll hate me when you learn about what I did. I was afraid you'll never talk to me anymore. Ever!"

  
" Is that so?"

  
" It is so! Lan.. Lan Zhan! Did you just smile?!" 

  
Wei Ying can't help but be mesmerized at what he saw. This is the first time he saw her smile. It is small but a smile nonetheless. It makes his already heart beating fast, beat even faster than before. 

  
" Aiya. You're really a dangerous woman Lan Zhan Ji. "

  
Lan Zhan tilted her head to the side a bit as if asking.

  
" Nothing! Just ignore it! Haha" 

  
" Mn. " 

  
" Hmm. But I just have to say, you're right Lan Zhan, but not entirely though. "

  
" About what?" 

  
"About me smiling and laughing with no joy. It may be true in my life before. But not anymore! Ever since I met you, Hahaha. You're just so fun to tease! You're a challenge to me. The only woman who didn't care about my charm haha" 

  
Lan Zhan looked down eyes on her quqin and strum it as if testing the strings.   
"I see. Glad I became the source of your entertainment." 

  
" Er.. Lan Zhan, I know you mean well but, when you put it that way, it sounds really bad you know...But anyways! I just really came here to apologize to you! Now that it's done, I'll go now! Let me not keep you any longer than I did haha. See you Lan Zhan!"

  
" Mn. " she replied then he walked away. 

  
When Wei Ying left, she remembered another thing that Wei Ying's mom told her.

  
_"You know Xiao Zhan, my son Wei Ying, seems to be different. "_

  
_Lan Zhan tilted her head to the side a bit._

  
_"When I came here I noticed that his smile and laugh is full of life. Not like his smile and laugh before that is empty and no joy at all._

  
_I was curious about what changed. Turns out it was a who! Hahaha. I saw how he practically vibrates whenever you're around. He smiles and laughs more. I saw how his eyes follows you wherever you go! Those eyes? That's a look of love. I know that very well._

  
_He denied it when I confronted him about it. But with my ways, I made him tell me the truth! Hahaha And I was right! He did love you. More than just a friend._

  
_Sigh. But for what he has done, he'll never forgive himself. And I know, he'll never say anything about his feelings for you. So I just tell you about it in his behalf. He can be really stubborn if he wants to. Don't tell him I told you about it though Hahaha...."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to pray!😀


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's war then there goes the boys punishment. I wonder what it would be....👀👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo. Peace be with you!

The day of the war came and Wei Ying is distraught. 

  
" Why are the musicians on the frontline?!" Wei Ying exclaimed. Her mother beside him laughed at him. 

  
Truth be told, the musicians, holding their instruments are on the frontline. Led by Lan Zhan. The swordsmen lead by Wei Ying, Cang se, and others are behind the musicians. Everyone of them are riding on their horses. The archers are at the top lead by Lan Shen Yuan and her sister Lan Wen Qing. 

  
" This isn't part of the plan!"

  
" Now, it is my son ahahaha" said Cang se who beside Wei Ying on the right.

  
" What craziness is this?!"

  
" Actually, I've heard of this kind of battle before Wei ge. Where in the musicians are infront. It is said that, when the musicians play the instruments, the enemies will loose their ability to see clearly. " Says Luo Binghe who's at Wei Ying' s left side. 

  
" Huh? Really?! Do they use some spell or something?"

  
" It's not a spell my son. It's a Divine providence!"

  
" Divine providence? Aha! Is it because of the God that is favoring them?"

  
" I guess! Let's see if it is true! I want to see it with my own eyes! Haha"

  
" So it's not for sure?! A niang, Binghe?!"  
Luo Binghe just looked awkwardly at Wei Ying. 

  
" Well, as I said, I just heard about it. So I can't confidently say that it's true... " 

  
" What?!" 

  
Compared to the enemies, the armies of the Light Kingdom are few in number. So Wei Ying can't help but worry for Lan Zhan's safety who is leading the musicians all by herself at the very front. 

  
" Just look at your Lan Zhan Wei Ying! She doesn't seem dettered by the enemies infront of her. Look at her looking so beautiful with her battle suit and all .."

  
" A niang! I know she's beautiful with her stance and her elegance and.. Don't change the topic A niang!"

  
" Hahaha..."

~~~~

" How foolish! Musicians on the front line?! Has Xichen totally lost his mind? Hahah! " Jin Guangshan said and laughed while sitting on his horse. They are located behind his large army of soldiers. 

  
His eunuch Su she laughed with him.  
" They will surely loose and I will become the most powerful King in the Spirit Country! Xichen! Prepare to become my slave! hahaha" 

  
~~~~

Then the war began. The gap between the two opposing group are wide and so the Darkness Kingdom started to move forward for battle while in the Light Kingdom, Lan Zhan signaled and the musicians started to play their instruments. A heavenly melody filled the atmosphere. 

  
(heavenly melody plays🎶🎶🎶🎶)

  
Wei Ying became agitated. He bit his lower lip while looking at Lan Zhan's back. As he subconsciously tried to move with his horse, his mother stopped him. 

  
" A niang.." he said looking at his mom.

  
" 5 minutes Wei Ying, remember? Afterwards, we' ll move on to the front and fight. "

  
Wei Ying hesitantly nodded. 

  
" Look! Wei ge, Aunt! " 

  
The two looked at where Luo Binghe pointed. There they noticed how the enemy's soldiers have gone unstable. Some bumped with each other. Some fell on their horses. 

~~~~

  
" What's happening?! Did the soldiers drank the night before the battle and now they're having hangovers?!"

  
"Er, Your majesty, they didn't. They have been prohibited to drink whenever a battle is coming." 

  
" What?! Then what is happening then?! Why are they falling on their horses ? Some even bumped with each other?!" 

  
" I have no idea your majesty.."

  
~~~~

After 5 minutes Cang se whistled. 

  
" They didn't even reach that close to where we are! Seems like the divine providence is real son! Hahaha. It is a great privilege to witness this! Now let's move to the front! " She shouted signaling the soldiers to move. 

Wei Ying grinned and immediately went close to Lan Zhan's side. Cang se just shook her head smiling fondly at her son then started to move to the front and started to kill some enemies. 

~~~

  
The battle ended with the Light Kingdom as the victor. None of the soldiers died but some are wounded. 

  
The enemies on the other hand, most of them are killed. The rest beg for their lives to be spared. Even the King beg to be spared. King Xichen, the kind King he is, spared them. He send them to a far away land and put them to exile. 

  
" Even in the end, father is pathetic!" Wei Ying exclaimed.

  
" Yeah. " 

  
" Hah! If not for King Xichen I would really cut off his d***!" 

  
" Hahaha"

  
" Aiyo Cangse..."

The 3 Princes is not harmed. Not even a scratch is seen on their skins. 

  
~~~~

  
The next day, the King summoned the 3 Prince. 

  
" Your Majesty." they said in unison and bowed.

  
" Rise gentlemen." The 3 rose.

  
" I called you here to thank you for your service. I will give you permanent residency here in our Kingdom and I will offer the 3 of you an occupation here. But before that happens, I need to give you the punishment now as promised. 

  
The punishment is, I will send you to a far away land to do farming. "

  
" Understood, Your majesty, but, for how long are we to stay there?"

  
" You will be there for 7 years."

  
" 7 years?!" Wei Ying exclaimed and his brothers elbowed him. 

  
" Understood Your majesty."

  
" Make yourself ready. I will be sending you tomorrow. "

  
And so in the morning, the 3 Princes are on their way to the far away land riding in a carriage. Their faces are sad because the Princesses wasn't there to see them off. But King Xichen handed them one letter each. They were from the Princesses. 

  
" Should we read it now?" Wei Ying asked. 

  
" I'm kinda afraid about what Shen Yuan wrote. What if it's a death note?"

  
" Lan Zhan said she already forgave me though. " 

  
" Good for you then. " 

  
The two went forlorn and decided not to read the letters. Wei Ying decided to sympathize with his brothers and didn't read the letter from Lan zhan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to pray!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 7 years, the Princes finally read the Princesses letter and are going back to Light Kingdom. But when they arrived, they heard a news that broke their hearts......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I hope you have a blessed day ahead😀

7 years later... 

  
" Let's read the letter now. It's our last day today anyway "

  
" Alright! "

  
So they read the letter. 

  
After reading the letter, they have mirth in their eyes and started to laugh. They then, quickly packed and rode on the carriage to go back to the Light Kingdom. 

~~~~

  
Dearest Jin Hua Cheng,   
It is not me who gives salvation. For like you, someone also saved me from the darkest pits of my life. The Father, whom I serve, is the one who saved me. He used my life to reach out and share this gift of salvation. I'm glad, that the light He gave me has reached your heart. 

  
Also, I am grateful to Him for letting me meet you. He once again turned evil into a good thing. 

  
Forgive me for not saying this personally. But, Hua Cheng, I love you too and I have forgiven you even before you asked. 

  
I will wait for your return. That is, if you will not change your mind about me after 7 years.

Love, 

  
Lan Xie Lian

  
PS. I hope you will not change your mind about me. 

  
~~~~~

  
" Why didn't I read Xie Lian's letter early? That way, I wouldn't have to go on living a sad life the past years. Sigh" Hua Cheng said to his brothers. They are currently inside the carriage. 

  
" Nn. I should have read A- Yuan's letter too. Even though it started with ' I hate you'. And also, a death note at the closing part. "

  
" Hahaha" 

  
~~~~~

  
Jin Luo Binghe,

  
I hate you to the bones and back bones! Even though I want to hate you, I just can't. 

  
Whatever! I just want to say that I understand why you did it. If I am in your situation, I would definitely do everything to protect my mom at all cost. But that doesn't mean it justified what you did! 

  
Anyways. Enough of that. I forgave you. If the Father chooses to forgive and forget, then I will too. Aside from that, I chose to forgive you because.. Arghh! You know already! That you're my first love! I love you! 

  
If it's any consolation for my cold treatment towards you, I'll tell you where I kissed you. It was in the library. You were sleeping at that time. I can't help but be mesmeraized by your sleeping face and took advantage of you. It's just a peck on the lips though! There I told you! 

  
Make sure to come back or else, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and kill you myself!

  
Your future wife,

  
Lan Shen Yuan

  
PS. Don't cry too much. 

  
~~~~

  
" Wow! I didn't expect Lan Shen Yuan to be that bold haha" Jin Wei Ying

  
" Right?" Jin Hua Cheng

  
"Hahaha. I know. What about you Wei ge?" 

  
" Huh?"

  
" You don't need to conceal anything. What did she wrote you? Surely, it's a wonderful note haha" 

  
" Ah hahaha she just.." Wei Ying laughed awkwardly and scratched his face to the side. 

~~~

  
Dear Jin Wei Ying, 

  
May you have a safe journey.

  
I did not tell you, but when your mother and I spoke, she told me that is it your dream to travel around the world. But because of the circumstances in your life, you haven't had the leisure to experience it. 

  
I heard from brother that he's gonna give the 3 of you a permanent residence and an occupation in the Kingdom. But if you still want to travel, you should pursue it. I support you. 

  
Forgive me for not seeing you off. It is time for us to do the 3 day inquiry to the Father. But I'm sure He'll bless all of you as you go. May His love be upon you always with my love as well. As a friend. 

  
I will wait for your return. All of you. 

Sincerely yours, 

  
Lan Zhan Ji

  
PS. Please look out for your brothers for me. Lest they seek out another women you'll meet there. My elder sisters are waiting for their return. Don't want them to wait for nothing.

  
~~~

  
" Lan Zhan Ji's PS sounds like a warning. I felt goosebumps here. " 

  
" Agreed. Among the 3, she's really the most dangerous of all" 

  
" Hahaha..."

  
" But wait, she wrote 'as a friend' ge. Is that her way of rejecting your confession? Haha"

  
" Confession? What confession? I didn't confess anything to her..."

  
The 2 brothers looked at him blankly and sighed. 

~~~

The princes arrived in the Light Kingdom. When they entered, they noticed how the people kept going to and fro. No one even noticed them.

  
Wei Ying decided to approach a maid looking like in a rush carrying what looks like wedding garments. His brothers went with him.

  
" Excuse me." 

The maid blushed when she saw them. 

  
" May I ask, why everyone seems so busy?" 

  
" Oh! You haven't heard? " 

  
" We just got here from our journey."

  
" Ah, journey, I see. Uhmm.. The 3 Princesses are gonna have a tripple wedding ceremony. I heard the grooms are so handsome! Also ..." 

  
The 3 didn't hear the rest of what she said.

They are stuck on 'the Princesses are gonna have a tripple wedding ceremony.' It felt like their world fell apart. 

  
" So yeah haha. I apologize though gentlemen. We are kinda in a rush since the wedding will be tomorrow. So I'll go ahead."

  
Tomorrow?! They felt like they've been crushed further.

  
" Yeah sure! Thanks for giving us answers!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to pray🌝


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peculiar wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm sorry by the way in advance! I dont have wide imaginations so feel free to think of your own version of a garden wedding here *awkward laugh*   
> I tried ....
> 
> May you have a blessed day ahead!

" Son! Binghe! Hua Cheng! Welcome back! I'm sorry, we forgot to meet you at the gate. Everyone's just so busy because of tomorrows event." Cangse said as he saw the boys enter the room where they are. 

  
" Is it a wedding? " 

  
" Yes! How did you know?" 

  
"So it's true? Lan Zhan's getting married?! "

  
" Xie Lian too?"

  
" And A-yuan?"

  
" That's right! " 

  
" Eh eh, why do you all look so forlorn?" 

  
The 3 denied it. 

" Okay. Whatever you say! We've prepared your suits for tomorrows wedding. No need to worry about what you'll wear. "

  
" We're attending?"

  
" Of course we have to attend!"

  
" Aiya what a silly question my son"

  
" That's great! More wine for me then! *awkward laugh* Anyways, I'm tired from the journey, let me take a rest first! "

  
" Me too. " " Me too. See you at dinner A niang." 

  
Then the 3 went out of the room. 

" Eh?! Why did they go ? "

" They did say they're tired. We should let them be for now. "

" Sigh. They didn't even bothered looking at their suits"   
  


" Maybe they're sulking since we didn't meet them at the gate. "

" Ah! We'll just console them later. After they have rested well. "

~~~~

  
In Xie Lian's room. 

  
" Don't want to hinder him from his dream."

  
" A Zhan, that is for him to decide. If he decides to go then he'll go. But if he really loves you, like what his mom said, surely he'll stay for you..."

  
" What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

  
They went silent. Then Shen Yuan spoke.

  
"Aside from that, what if they wont like what they'll see San jie? Wouldn't it waste everyone's effort?" 

  
" Sigh. I don't know. But everything is in place. We can't back out now. If they wont like it, if they dont love us anymore, what does it matter? As long as we love them, isn't that what's the most important? "

The two young ones felt lifted up by what their sister said. 

  
" You're right San jie! You're the best! The best giver of advise, the best sister. You're really the best San-jie in the world. "

  
" Mn. "

  
Lan Xie Lian blushed at the compliment.

Then the two went and hugged Xie Lian. Xie Lian just smiled. And hugged them back. 

  
" You two are also the best younger sisters I have. I thank the Father for your life. "

~~~

At the day of the wedding, everything is in place. It was held in the huge garden in the Kingdom. The aisle are wide enough for 3 pairs of people to walk through together side by side. It's color is golden. Both of its sides are lined up by blue and violet and red flowers. ( you can think of whatever flowers they can be.) It is beautifully arrange.

The people attending are few in number consisting of the bride's family, friends and some servants who have served many years for the royalties. The women want it that way. The family of the groom is not present yet. 

The musicians started to play a song signaling for the procession to start. The priest started to walk through the aisle.

  
Afterwards, everyone present is surprised to see that the 3 beautiful brides are the second ones to walk through the aisle instead of the grooms. They wore simple yet graceful wedding gowns. It is silverish white (I dont know if there is such a term but..) in color. 

Then they are followed by the bible bearer who's the son of the bride's eldest sister. 

  
Then the ring bearer next who's the son of their second elder sister. 

  
The 9 flower girls who walked next are the daughters of their servants whom the brides have grown fond of. 

  
It goes on until every single one needed to walk the aisle have walked along except the grooms.

The people waited for a bit. 

Just as the brides are starting to get worried, the 3 princes then arrived wearing their suits together with their moms who's wearing gowns. They all looked eye catching. 

  
Everyone's eyes are on them. 

  
" It already started?! But why are there no grooms? Why are the Princesses standing there alone ?! " Wei Ying asked feeling scandalized but at the same time is relieved. He rebuked himself. A bit.

  
" Those irresponsible idiots may have run away!" Luo Binghe said feeling angry but at the same time, he can't help but feel relieved. He reprimanded himself a tad.

  
" Tch. Poor Xie Lian. " Hua Cheng said feeling sad yet he can't help but feel relieved.

  
" Uie boys what are you talking about? Hurry up and let us move! "

  
" Wha.."

  
The elder women dragged their sons towards the aisle. Then they started to walk on the aisle in pairs. 

  
" Aniang, What are we doing here?! "

  
" Do you see this is an aisle?"

  
" Aniang, I know you're crazy sometimes but this level of craziness is overloading.."

  
" I did not come back here just to embarrass myself A niang! Have mercy! " 

  
The boys kept on complaining feeling great embarrassment.

  
" Shut your mouths! You'll thank us later. "

  
The 3 boys just sighed. 

~~~

  
The first mom and son pair walked towards Lan Xie Lian. 

  
" Apologies Lan Xie Lian. My son is a bit mopey yesterday and didn't want to attend the wedding. I realized now why. It's because he thinks you're marrying someone else. That's why were a bit late ."

" You did not tell us its our wedding Aniang!"

" Your fault for not looking at your suits."

Hua Cheng felt quite embarrassed.

  
" Here he is now. Daughter in law. I'll entrust him to your care. " Hua Sheng said and walked away after kissing Xie Lian on both cheeks and hugged them both. 

Hua Cheng looked at his mother then at the woman whom he loved the most even after 7 years. 

  
" Daughter in law?" he asked for the lack of anything to say while smiling from ear to ear.

  
" Uhmm..Surprise?" Lan Xie Lian said smiling awkwardly. 

  
Hua Cheng shook his head and hugged her bride tightly. 

  
" You scared me Xie Lian. "

  
" I apologize. But while you are afraid that Im marrying someone else, I'm also afraid that you've changed your mind and forgot all about me. It was your mother and my sisters who kept encouraging me to keep going"

  
"*snorts* As if I would ever stop loving you."

~~~~

Luo Binghe and his mom went to Lan Shen Yuan. 

  
" Here is my son, daughter in law. Apologies. He cried so hard yesterday thinking you'll get married today and he's not the groom. The make up artist needed to work extra for his big eye bags. If only he had looked at his wedding suit. He would have realized that he's one of the grooms. "

  
" Aniang, you already know this..."

  
" Me and your aunts, yes. And you would have known it if you'd have looked at the suits or asked us who are the grooms. 

  
Anyways. Take care of my son, dear A-Yuan. I'll entrust him to you now. " she said then turned and walked away from them after hugging Shen Yuan and her son. 

  
"A-Yuan.."

  
" What? I did put a 'your future wife' on the letter. Is it not clear to you? Uie! Don't cry! Your make up...! "

  
~~~~~

Cang se dragged her son towards Lan Zhan Ji since he's close to running away once she tries to let go of him. It's kinda comical in a way that brings amusement to the people. 

  
" Aniang, she doesn't have that kind of feelings towards me! Why would you let her marry me?! Did you threatened her or something?!"

  
" Do you think she's the type of woman to be forced? "

  
" But! " 

  
" Talk to her yourself! Here is my son Lan Zhan! Speak with each other here. Tell him if I bribed you or something. Haha

Anyways! He's your responsibility now! Daughter in law! Hahaha. " Cang se said then walked away after hugging both Lan Zhan and Wei Ying together. 

  
Wei Ying wants to follow his mom who walked away from them but at the same time, he can't help but hope. He hoped that maybe, Lan Zhan did feel something for him.   
He took a deep breath. 

  
" We can stop if you don't want. " Lan Zhan said and Wei Ying looked at her. 

  
" Stop what?"

  
" This. The wedding."

  
" I should be the one asking you that! Did A niang talked you into this? Did she tell you my feelings and you decided to pity me? Lan zhan, I don't need your pity. You're not obligated to return my feelings!"

  
" Not obligated. Want this. Want you." she said monotonely then looked away. Ears blushing. 

  
Wei Ying's eyes widened. 

  
" Really?! Please say it's true Lan Zhan! I can't take it if you're just pitying me.." 

" It's true. Loved you for a long time. "

  
" How long is this?"

  
" Before you left. Until now. Coming of days. " 

  
Wei Ying smiled and then laughed with teary eyes. 

  
" How do you know that? You can see the future now? Haha"

  
" No. But love is a choice. Chose you. Will choose to love you continuously. "

  
" Sigh. Lan Zhan! You still dont give a man a warning! Have mercy on my poor heart!"

  
" Next time."

  
" Hahaha Alright! So anyways! Let's start this wedding and get this done and over with!" 

  
Lan Zhan smiled a tad. " Mn."

  
" Lan Zhan! Stop being so beautiful!" she just smiled still small but wider than the previous one.

  
" Arggh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to pray!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatching brides and sentimental mothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! I hope you have a blessed sunday ahead!

"You may now kiss the..Uhmm bride." 

  
Before the Priest can finish what he was saying, the grooms went ahead and kissed their brides. Their families and their guests laughed and cheered loudly clapping in tow. 

  
" Hahaha our boys are naughty, don't you think Hua Sheng?" 

  
" Well, they did wait for 7 years. It must have exploded. "

  
" I'm kinda worried for the girls though. Look at our sons faces! I think they wish to skip the reception and eat the girls asap. Hopefully the beast inside of our sons would have mercy upon them."

  
" Hahaha May the Father bless them! " 

~~~~

  
Reception 

  
Everyone started eating and getting together. The wedding couples roam around to greet their families and guests. 

  
" Congratulations! May the Father bless your union forever!"

  
" Many thanks Dajie, Er jie. "

~~~~

  
After the reception, as the brides wait for their husbands in their respective rooms, the boys mothers, suddenly snatched them and led them out for stargazing. 

  
" Aunt She.." Xie Lian started but Hua Sheng interrupted her.

  
" Uh uh"

  
" A niang. "

Sheng nodded and smiled at Xie Lian.

  
" A niang, Hua Cheng would be worried. "

  
" Don't worry about them girls! Let's enjoy this stargazing! Hahaha" 

  
" Sigh. I'm really sorry girls. This is Cang se's idea. She's just envious that her son wouldn't pay that much attention to her anymore. Not even at the reception. She involved us so that it would not be suspicious. " 

  
" Hua Sheng! I thought I told you not to tell them!" 

  
The young women laughed. 

  
" I'll tell Wei Ying to visit everyday A-niang."

  
" Aiya Lan Zhan dear! That's not it! I just want to tease my son for the last time before he became a full time husband! Hahaha" 

  
" As if you'll stop teasing your son after this. But I guess were the same with you Cang se." 

  
" I see! Our moms are just becoming sentimental brothers hahaha"

  
The women looked behind them and saw the 3 men walk towards them. 

  
" How dangerous are they Cang se! They found out the location of our hide out this fast!"

  
" Must be the 'my bride radar' thing Hua Sheng hahaha" 

  
The 3 men laughed. 

  
" We saw you sneaking out our brides and decided to follow and see what you're up to. "

" I see! Hahaha" 

  
" Hideout?"

  
" Yes my son. This is where we women bond together all those 7 years you're not here." 

  
" How unfair to know you're having a great time here, while we lived sad lives out there.."

  
" That's your fault for not reading the letters soon! hahaha"

  
" You did not read our letters?"

  
" Binghe got scared of what Shen Yuan wrote him! He thinks its some kind of death note or something. Hua ge has the same thought. Maybe except the death note hahaha"

  
" Nn. Then Wei Ying sympathized with us then decided not to read Lan Zhan's letter to him"

  
The women shook their heads smiling fondly.

  
" But you know, I should be the only one who has the right to get scared! I didn't receive a love confession from Lan Zhan since I didn't confess my love for her! You don't have any idea how frightened I was when I found out she's getting married!"

  
" She didn't? But I told her your feelings when I spoke to her in the past! Before the war happened! "

  
" Really?! You told her at that time? So she knows I loved her even then?! But why didn't you say anything Lan Zhan? "

  
Everyone looked at Lan Zhan. 

  
" Don't want to hinder you from your dreams. "

  
Everyone went silent for a bit then.

  
"My dreams? The travelling around the world thing?" 

  
Lan Zhan nodded.

  
" Ah! Is that why you're hesitant to go on during the wedding planning Lan Zhan dear?" Cang se asked. 

  
"Mn."

  
Lan Zhan bowed her head a bit then looked up at Wei Ying.

  
" If you still want to travel, will not stop you."

  
Wei Ying shook his head smiling fondly at his wife. His wife! He still cant believe she's his wife now . He then come closer towards her, reach out and cupped her cheeks infront of everyone present. 

  
" Aiya Lan Zhan! That dream, it existed before I met you! But now that you're here, especially when I knew you love me too, who cares about travelling around alone when I can be here where you are!"

  
Lan Zhan's eyes widened and her ears blushed. 

  
" My my, I didn't know Xiao Ying is capable of being romantic " Hua sheng said giggling.

The elder women joined her.The others just smiled. 

  
" Hahaha I know right! "

  
" Hey! What does that mean?!"

  
Then the laughing started. 

  
" Sigh. I guess I need to thank you mom! "Wei Ying said and went to hug his mom. " I love you A-niang" 

  
" Aiya, I love you too son! Make sure to be happy with her together! And may the Father bless you!" 

  
" I will!"

  
Hua Cheng and Binghe also went and hugged their moms and thanked them. 

  
The young women looked at them smiling fondly. 

  
" Now now! We should not keep you all any longer! Boys, make sure to go easy on your wives during the lovemaking! This would be their first time.."

  
" A niang, I love you but, you need to shut your mouth about that!" Wei Ying interrupted his mother blushing red including the others. 

  
"Hahahaha!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write an epilogue in the last part. And maybe I'll write some extras too. *giggles*
> 
> Dont forget to pray!


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlywed couples get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Its one rainy morning today and its great! 
> 
> I hope you have a blessed day ahead!

After the honeymoon, the newly wed couples decided to get together. They are in the garden currently eating dessert and drinking tea. The table is rectangular in shape covered with a silk mantel red in color. Their arrangement seat looks like they're having a competition. The men are seated on the left and the women are on the right, their respective spouses in front of them. 

  
" I'm really curious about something. " Jin Luo Binghe said looking thoughtful. The others looked at him before continuing what they're doing. 

  
" What is it Binghe? " Jin Hua Cheng asked him as he stirred his tea.

  
" It's not that I'm suspicious or anything. It's just about why Brother in law Xichen, when we confess to him about you know.. he just seem so calm. "

  
" Ah. I get what you mean. He does seem calm. Not even angry. He just teased us about our feelings for his sisters instead. " Hua Cheng said smiling and shaking his head fondly as he remember the past. 

  
" Hahaha. Agreed. He also mentioned something about how the Father planned everything well and how the Father turned evil into good once again!" Jin Wei Ying said. 

  
The men looked at their wives who are leisurely drinking their tea. 

  
" The Father warned us about an upcoming disaster. " Lan Xie Lian spoke after settling her teacup down to the saucer on the table. 

  
" Disaster? What disaster? "

  
" We didn't know about it at first as well. The Father just sent us the warning in a vision. " Lan Shen Yuan said. 

  
" Nn. Zhan mei was the one who saw it. " 

  
" Lan Zhan did? What did you saw Baobei? "

  
" Whirlwind. " Lan Zhan said as she reached out for her favorite cookie and took a small bite. 

  
"Yes. A strong one. The strong whirlwind came and devoured the Light Kingdom. "

  
" What?! When will it come?! I haven't heard of any strong whirlwind come the past years! Does that mean it's still coming? " 

  
" No brother in law. It already came. " Xie Lian said smiling at Wei Ying. 

  
" It already came?!" 

  
" Mn. War." Lan Zhan said and raised the teacup to drink her tea. 

  
" The war?!" Wei Ying exclaimed. 

  
" I see. The reason why King Xichen is just calm is because he already saw it coming. " Hua Cheng said and nodded in understanding. 

  
" So the vision, the disaster, it's not a literal whirlwind. "

  
" Mn. "

  
" But how do you all know for sure that it is just the war?"

  
" Binghe, if you became successful in tainting us, making us fall for your charms, we will give in to your temptations. And there comes sin. Sin comes when we give in to fleshly desires and making it rule over us. Thus it is seen as defying the Father. " 

  
" Nn. The Father hates sin. And He doesn't want his children to sin. So what does every father does if their children disobeys the commands? "

  
" Discipline them?"

  
" Mn. "

  
" Yes that's right my A-Cheng." Lan Xie Lian said smiling gently at her husband. Her husband on the other hand blushed at the endearment. "The Father will discipline us by withdrawing his blessings. "

  
" And without His blessings, the Light Kingdom will lose it's prosperity. " Lan Shen Yuan added. 

  
" So once the Light Kingdom lose it's prosperity, our tyrant of a father will laugh his heart out then will suddenly declare a war!" Wei Ying said getting the notion of what the women is trying to convey. 

  
" Nn. And since the Father withdrawed his providence, there will be no help from Him, making the Light Kingdom be defeated and our father will win the war conquering the entire kingdom. " Jin Hua Cheng said frowning.

  
" Then he will become the most powerful King in the whole Spirit Country just like what he wanted in the first place." Lou Binghe said in conclusion.

  
The men scowled. 

  
" What a disaster that would be! A disaster in the form of that bastard father we have. "

  
" Agreed Wei Ying. I'd rather experience a real whirlwind even if I die in the process than to live in a country with a King like him. " 

  
" I second the motion Hua ge. "

Everyone went silent for a bit. Then Binghe spoke. 

  
" Thinking about it back then, seems like the prosperity of the Light Kingdom lies in the 3 of you. " 

  
" That's right. " Hua Cheng said in contemplation. 

  
" Oh no! Will the Father withdraw blessings now?!" Wei Ying said panicking. The rest looked at him. 

  
" Why do you ask brother in law?"

  
" We succeeded in tainting you! You know! You're virginity gone and all! That means, you're not pure anymore! Right?"

  
The two men went alert suddenly. Their eyes widening. 

  
" Now that you mention it, Wei ge.. A-yuan, will the Father really..." Binghe said looking from his brother then to his wife. 

  
" What do we do? We can't undo everything now. "

  
" My goodness! Even if we divorce you, your virginity is already gone so that's not an option!"

  
" What have we done!"

" Wait wait gentlemen. Calm down. No one's divorcing anyone." Lan Xie Lian said, interrupting the men as they continue to speak among themselves. Binghe looking like he's gonna cry at any moment now. 

  
Lan Shen Yuan suddenly can't help it and laughed out loud while Lan Zhan Ji just puffed a breath, her own version of laughing. Eyes twinkling. 

  
The men suddenly went to a halt their faces looking from frantic to confused. 

  
" We married you. " Zhan Ji spoke. 

  
" Huh?"

  
" Worry not gentlemen. He will not withdraw His blessings. We did everything in the right manner. " Lan Xie Lian said smiling gently though she has the urge to laugh earlier. She just restrained herself since she saw how the men panicked. 

  
" Agreed. We gave ourselves to the person we married. So practically, were still pure. " Shen Yuan said after she calm down from laughing.

  
" Mn. "

  
" Ah! So if you give yourself to someone that is not your spouse, you lose your purity! Is that right?"

  
" Yes. Giving yourself to someone before marriage is commiting pre marital sex. And if a married person gives themselves to anyone who is not their spouse commits adultery. "

  
" Which makes one impure and defiled!"

  
" Mn."

  
The 3 men sighed in relief. 

  
" Thank God. "

  
" Hahaha. Thank the Father indeed. "

  
" Agreed. "

  
" Gentlemen, we are not sacrificial virgins. We are a living sacrifice. A vessel of the Spirit of the living God." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to pray darlings😊😊


End file.
